Cruel Fate
by QueenOfBlackHearts
Summary: Fate can be a cruel mistress.
1. Dying

In the many centuries that Loki had lived he had never been so terrified. Loki was by no means a coward and a word such as terrified could not be easily affixed to him. No, even in dire situations he had always remained calm and composed.

However, this time was different for he had never felt such great pain. The agony of it was white-hot and terrible.

He looked down at the cruel knife sticking out of his abdomen. With shaking hands he reached for the handle as if he couldn't believe it was even there. He clutched the fatal wound bringing a gasp from his lips. Blood oozed out from between his fingers as white spots danced across his eyes.

As the hurt intensified Loki felt his legs go weak and he sank to his knees. He was vaguely aware that there was screaming, but he was unsure if it was his own or someone else.

Unconsciousness was tearing at the edges of his vision while he desperately tried to stay awake. He knew if he lost consciousness then he would never regain it. When his weakened body could no longer hold him upright he abruptly collapsed onto his side. The jolt of hitting the floor sent pain careening through him and he shut his eyes at the feeling.

Loki could feel the greedy hands of death gripping at him only increasing his fear. Frantic for aide he pried open his eyes to look at his surroundings. Though his sight was blurry he could make out the figure of someone else close by. He wanted to cry out for help, but his voice failed him.

Briefly he wondered why this other person was just sitting there instead of aiding him. Then realization struck him that this person could very well be his attacker. As darkness closed in around Loki he tried to focus in on the person's face. Before he died he at least wanted to know the identity of his assassin.

For only a short moment his vision cleared just enough for him to see the other person. It was all he needed. Loki's eyes widened at the identity of his murderer, and truly it terrified him more than the fact that he was dying.

As the light faded from his eyes, he was left staring at a horribly familiar face. The image of his killer burned into his soul to haunt him well into the afterlife. Finally his breathing stopped and he knew no more.

Prince Loki of Asgard was dead.


	2. Lost Memory

Loki awoke with a start his heart beating fiercely against his ribcage. He quickly ran a shaking hand through his disheveled hair as he tried to organize his thoughts. He was certain he had just woken from some horrid nightmare though he could not recall the events of the dream.

Taking a moment to collect himself he looked around his room or at least what should have been his room. He was currently located in the healing chambers, but he was unsure how he got there. Quickly he checked himself over, but could find no injuries that would require him to be here. As he scanned his memory he realized that he could not remember anything from the previous evening. His last memory was of entering the Vault.

Deeply disturbed by this uncharacteristic loss of memory he climbed out of bed intent on seeking answers. As he strode through the halls he thought of asking Thor, but quickly dismissed the idea when he remembered that his brother had gone out on a hunt the previous morning and probably wasn't even back yet. Thor had even convinced their father, Odin, to join him. Loki frowned that his two most reliable sources of information were away.

As he passed by the courtyard entrance he heard the distinctly loud voices of the Warriors Three as well as the feminine voice of Lady Sif.

"Did you hear about what happened to Loki?"

Now that got Loki's attention. Trust Fandral to be spreading gossip. Loki hid behind the courtyards' wall knowing that if they saw him they would cease their current conversation.

"Fandral you shouldn't be speaking of such rumors," came the smooth voice of Lady Sif, though she looked very curious.

"Now Sif, it's just harmless talk," bellowed the large Volstagg who leaned in closer to listen to what his friend had to say. Hogan was relaxing against a pillar sharpening one of his knives, but by the way his eyes shifted up to his friend you could tell he was also listening intently.

Fandral happy to be the center of attention continued, "Well, I heard from the guards that yesterday Loki was found in the Vault screaming to the heavens as if he had lost his mind!" Fandral waved his arms about as he spoke to illustrate his point.

Lady Sif frowned at the news, "Are you certain? That does not sound like Loki."

Loki had to agree with Sif.

Fandral smiled, "Let me continue my Lady. Loki was not the only one in the Vault." He paused for dramatic effect, "There was a Jotun in the Vault with him."

"Truly?!" Volstagg yelled. Lady Sif's eyes widened comically at the revelation. Loki was also startled by this news and even more disturbed that he could not remember it happening.

Ever the voice of reason Lady Sif spoke up, "Even so, for Loki to lose his composure is unheard of. There must be more to it."

Fandral was quick to reply, "I'm afraid that is all the information I have. The guards were tightlipped about the whole affair, even the little I have was overheard."

"Perhaps he was injured by the Jotun?" Volstagg supplied.

"Loki may not be a strong warrior, but he is more than capable of handling himself," Sif answered.

While Loki appreciated the compliment he turned away from the warriors knowing he would get no more answers from them. Now they were just speculating. He needed more information if he was to discover what had truly happened and why there was a gap in his memory. Loki grew frustrated that he was missing so many crucial pieces to this puzzle. Just as Loki walked off, Thor stepped into the courtyard.

"Hail friends!" he shouted with a large grin as he approached his friends. The warriors immediately turned to Thor looking like deer caught in the headlights. Thor frowned at his friends' odd behavior, but Sif was quick to recover.

She smiled at Thor asking, "Did you just get back from your hunt with The Allfather?"

"Yes, though father returned earlier than I," Thor responded.

Thor was still looking at his friends with curiosity. He wasn't going to let their strange behavior slide, "My friends, what trouble you?"

Sif sighed, "Well, we have heard some troubling news….it's about Loki."

Thors' expression quickly turned to concern as he listened intently to what his friends had to tell him.

* * *

Loki continued to pace the halls going over possible solutions and just as quickly dismissing them. He had thought of Heimdell, but since Loki was a teen he had used magic to cloak himself from the gatekeepers' all-seeing gaze. Loki never liked the idea of someone knowing his every move. That's when it him. Heimdell was not the only god with all-seeing eyes. There were others more powerful than even Heimdell. Gods who knew all. If Loki could only convince them to give him the information that he desired.

Loud thundering footsteps disrupted Lokis' thoughts as he turned to see a very distressed Thor marching toward him.

"Brother, are you all right?" Thor asked as he checked over Loki for injuries. Loki swatted Thors' hands away as he replied, "I am fine. Why do you ask?" though he could guess the answer.

"I heard from our friends what happened yesterday. Are you sure you are alright?"

Loki was touched and slightly annoyed by his brothers' concern, "I am fine Thor. Now please stop fussing over me!"

Thor stepped back from his brother adhering to his wishes. With concern still in his voice Thor asked, "Loki, what happened?"

Loki sighed, "I don't know." He was loathe to admit it, but he really didn't know.

The worry on Thors' face only intensified. Not wanting to see that look on his brothers' face any longer Loki quickly tried to excuse himself only for Thor to stop him.

"Loki, we should tell father what has happened."

Loki shook his head. That course of action would only get him more worried looks and no answers. No, he had to go seek the all-knowing gods, but he could not tell Thor where he was going. Thor would only try to stop him.

"You go tell father, I need to get some fresh air. Recent events have exhausted me." Loki lied with ease.

Thor nodded in understanding allowing his brother to leave, while he turned to go tell Odin of recent events.

* * *

Loki, now standing outside, looked around to make sure he was alone before casting the spell that would take him to his desired destination. He had learned long ago how to move between the realms without the use of the Bifrost. It was an extremely useful skill that he was quite proud of.

Loki used all of his concentration looking for the hidden pathways between realms when he found the one he was looking for. A broad smile spread across his face as he felt himself being transported from Asgard.

He was going to be paying the Norns a visit.


End file.
